


22 de enero

by Azoulay



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, Noche de expulsión de Ago, One Shot, así me imagino yo ese día, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, o no, un poco de entretenimiento entre tanto drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azoulay/pseuds/Azoulay
Summary: Ha llegado el momento. Último chat, últimos momentos en la burbuja que ha sido la Academia y esa incertidumbre: ¿qué habrá pasado fuera? Un vídeo me lo aclara todo un poco y me deja mucho, mucho más nervioso y expectante.





	22 de enero

**Author's Note:**

> Otro one shot más, últimamente solo me relajo escribiendo. Este va un poco más subido de tono, pero creo que hace falta entretenimiento en este fandom, que parece que sin drama no podemos vivir.

No me lo podía creer. Noemí acababa de salir de la sala para continuar con el chat, y allí me había dejado, solo. Solo, con demasiado tiempo para pensar y demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, que parecía ahora mismo un torbellino. Seguía con lágrimas en los ojos desde que había visto el vídeo de Nerea y Raoul. ¿Era posible que realmente estuvieran allí? Al terminar la gala y saber que definitivamente yo era el expulsado (cosa que llevaba teniendo clara una semana), había preguntado por ellos en plató, y la respuesta había sido clara: están en Madrid por trabajo. Y aunque podía esperármelo me había dado mucha pena: moría de ganas de verles. Pero lo había medio asumido ya (esperando que volvieran pronto a Barcelona y al menos pudiéramos coincidir uno de esos días), y me estaba preparando para una noche de soledad en el hotel, cuando de repente me habían puesto ese vídeo. Y si oír la voz de la chiquitina me había emocionado, el momento en el que el brazo de Raoul apareció en plano diciendo aquello… Ese fue el momento en el que me rompí definitivamente.

Y es el que el maldito niño es el único con la capacidad de hacer que me deshaga en lágrimas, no era la primera vez que lo conseguía. Y aunque me daba un miedo terrible, no tenía sentido negármelo más a mí mismo: estaba hasta las trancas. Hasta las trancas por un niñato de 20 años que me había cambiado el paso por el concurso. Y de paso, también la vida.

Las últimas semanas habían sido duras para mí: la cabeza no me dejaba descansar. Vivía en un drama constante, ese era yo realmente, pero dentro de aquellas paredes se elevaba a la máxima potencia. Y es que por mucho que Raoul y yo hubiéramos hablado allí dentro, por muchas palabras y promesas que me dijera en el reencuentro y posteriormente por teléfono en Navidad… mis inseguridades seguían ahí. Las horas y los días cuando estás encerrado y sin comunicación con el exterior pasan a otro ritmo, y a mí más que pasar, me pesaban, demasiado. Tenía un temor constante a lo que pudiera estar pasando fuera, y a estar haciendo el ridículo con lo que estaba diciendo dentro. Es más, esa última semana me había preparado mentalmente para lo peor.

Y de repente, se había hecho la luz. Si había venido a buscarme sería por algo, ¿no? Así que en ese momento estaba, feliz, emocionado, pero sobre todo: muerto de nervios. El chat se me hizo eterno, no paraba de darle vueltas imaginando mil escenarios posibles en mi cabeza. Estaba a punto de volverme loco cuando vinieron a buscarme para que me despidiera. No recuerdo ni cómo canté, ni cómo dije adiós, solo un momento de concentración en el abrazo final con Miriam, dentro del caos que era mi mente, sabía que necesitaba transmitirle mucha fuerza, porque a ella aún le quedaba una dura prueba por delante y se quedaba bastante sola.

Luego, las puertas se abrieron, la libertad había llegado. Recuerdo vagamente unas escaleras oscuras, la mano de un redactor guiándome hasta abajo. Me dieron mi móvil, grabaron mi reacción, unas preguntas a cámara… Todo me parecía una nebulosa, la sudadera de Raoul en mi mano como único anclaje a la realidad… Y yo no dejaba de mirar a todas partes, ¿dónde estaban? Veía sonrisas comprensivas a mí alrededor y, al fin, alguien (ni siquiera recuerdo quién) se apiadó de mí y me llevó a otra sala. Ni bien me dio tiempo a entrar dos personitas se abalanzaron sobre mí. Al fin.  
Por primera vez me sentí lo bastante protegido para dejar de ser fuerte y rompí a llorar desconsoladamente. Nerea me hablaba todo el rato, aunque ni siquiera era capaz de entender nada de lo que me decía. Sentía las manos de Raoul, una en mi cintura, apretando tanto que podía dejarme marca, y la otra agarrándome el hombro por encima de la chiquitina. Pero sobre todo sentía su respiración en mi cuello, acelerada por los nervios y la emoción. Y su olor, dios lo que había echado de menos ese olor…

Cuando pude calmarme lo suficiente para levantar la cabeza, Nerea se apartó un poco. Y entonces sí, las manos de Raoul pasaron a mi cuello, acercando sus labios a los míos y fundiéndonos en un beso eterno. Un beso que llevaba esperando desde diciembre y que se llevó por delante todas mis dudas. Cuando comenzó a subir de intensidad, unas risas nos hicieron separarnos. Y es que ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos. La sala estaba llena: bailarines, Vicky, Mamen, Noe, un sinfín de personas de producción y… ¿era ese el padre de Raoul? Cuando volví mi mirada al rubio, asustado como nunca, vi su sonrisa tranquila. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Me había besado conscientemente delante de toda esa gente? Eso parecía, y entonces pensé que debía de estar soñando.

Pero aquel momento duró poco, nuevamente todo el mundo empezó a hablar a mi alrededor, explicándome en qué iba a consistir mi vida en los próximos días. Fui capaz de medio escuchar los horarios de entrada y salida de la Academia, las entrevistas que me esperaban ya al día siguiente (bueno, en unas horas, porque el reloj rebasaba las 3 de la mañana), y las recomendaciones de descansar lo máximo posible aquella noche. Lo escuchaba medio en shock, con la mano de Raoul entrelazada con la mía, que había atrapado y negado a soltar cuando nos separamos.

Cuando terminaron, sentí que Raoul tiraba de mí mientras se reía, debía parecer un zombi pero no me enteraba de nada. Estaba claro que debíamos irnos. Antes de llegar a la puerta, me presentó a su padre, que por lo visto les había acercado a Terrassa en coche a aquellas horas. No me dio tiempo ni a ponerme nervioso, ya que el hombre me envolvió en un abrazo diciéndome que estaba feliz de conocerme por fin después de todo lo que había oído hablar de mí, mientras miraba a su hijo riéndose y este le ponía cara de circunstancias y el rojo subía a su cuello.

Antes de darme cuenta estábamos en el coche, Nerea delante, hablando con el padre de Raoul, y nosotros dos atrás, aún sin romper el contacto entre nuestras manos, que cada rato acariciábamos y apretábamos con fuerza, como un recordatorio de que aquello, al fin, era real. En ese momento, que ni siquiera sabía a dónde íbamos (y eso que seguramente me lo hubiesen dicho; aunque qué más daba, podían llevarme al fin del mundo si querían que yo no iba a quejarme) supe que no podía ser más feliz, que no importaba cuánto hubiese imaginado sobre mi salida de la Academia, la realidad era mucho mejor.

Al poco tiempo el coche se paró, habíamos llegado al hotel. Raoul me dijo que habían pensado llevarme a su casa, pero que el hotel estaba pagado y más cerca, y la verdad que estábamos todos agotados, además de que al día siguiente tocaba madrugón y volver a la Academia. Así que nos bajamos los cuatro, subimos a la habitación y Nerea hizo una foto de los tres, antes de reírse, subirla, y decirnos que se iba, que el padre de Raoul la acercaba a casa. Se colgó de mi cuello, diciendo lo feliz que estaba de verme, y que ahora tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos. Yo no entendía nada, creía que se quedaría a dormir, pero guiñándome el ojo dijo que mejor no, que no quería traumas. Debí ponerme rojo hasta las orejas porque los tres se echaron a reír (¿he dicho ya que el padre de Raoul estaba allí?) antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarnos, al fin, solos.

Solos por primera vez desde los castings. Tan solos que desperté, por primera vez desde que Noemí puso el vídeo del chat, de mi aturdimiento. Desperté lo suficiente como para lanzarme a sus brazos, tal y como había imaginado y deseado cientos de veces en el último mes. Besándole con las ansias de quien lleva esperando esto mucho, mucho tiempo. Raoul reaccionó rápido, apoyándome contra la puerta que acaba de cerrarse, mientras me mordía el labio y se apretaba contra mí. Más cerca, más juntos. Y aunque quería decirle miles de cosas, supe que tendríamos tiempo, que ahora mismo estábamos demasiado ansiosos por sentirnos.

Sentía todo su cuerpo pegado al mío, no cabría entre nosotros ni un alfiler. Su lengua en mi boca, mis manos en su pelo, bajando poco a poco por su espalda, acercándolo más a mí si eso era posible. Pronto empecé a sentir demasiado calor, me sobraba la ropa, la mía y la suya, y habíamos empezado a frotarnos el uno contra el otro, desesperados por el roce. Supe que aquello iba a acabar demasiado pronto.

Como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, el rubio se separó un poco, solo para lanzarme a la cama, quitarse la sudadera con camiseta incluida y tirarse encima de mí nuevamente. Nunca le había visto tan ansioso, tan lanzado, y eso me puso aún más cachondo. En un segundo tenía sus labios en mi cuello, provocándome escalofríos con cada roce de su lengua. Le agarré de las caderas, acariciándole el culo en el proceso para obligarle a moverse contra mí. Mi camiseta desapareció y yo giré ágilmente nuestros cuerpos para tenerle exactamente donde deseaba: debajo mío. Me tomé un segundo para mirarle: estaba rojo, respirando entrecortadamente y con el flequillo despeinado sobre la frente. Estaba muy excitado y más guapo que nunca. Y era mío.

Mordí su oreja, su cuello, bajando por su pecho. Necesitaba más, mucho más. Nunca había necesitado tanto a alguien como en ese momento, y por los jadeos entrecortados que Raoul había comenzado a emitir, supe que le pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Nuestras manos lucharon con los botones de los pantalones del otro, torpes en su prisa por desnudarnos. El contacto entre nuestras pieles me hizo gemir nuevamente. Me sentía a punto de explotar y casi no habíamos hecho nada.

Supe que si quería que aquello durase tendría que aminorar el ritmo, pero también que los dos estábamos demasiado cachondos y cansados aquella noche, que para las proezas sexuales tendríamos ahora todo el tiempo del mundo (y mira que para llevar a cabo todo lo que tenía en mi mente iba a necesitar mucho, mucho tiempo). Así que deslicé mis manos entre nuestro cuerpos, cogiendo ambas erecciones entre ellas y comencé a moverlas deprisa, mientras nos jadeábamos con las bocas a milímetros. Sentía el placer corriendo a oleadas por mi cuerpo, subiendo la intensidad de mis movimientos a la vez que la de nuestros gemidos, hasta que ambos nos corrimos, casi a la vez, sin poder resistirlo ni un segundo más.

Caí sobre él, respirando aún entrecortadamente, mientras Raoul me abrazaba y yo sentía su corazón latiendo acelerado debajo mío. Giramos un poco sin separarnos ni un centímetro, y aunque sabía que deberíamos meternos en la ducha y limpiar un poco el desastre entre nuestros cuerpos, me sentía demasiado feliz y agotado como para moverme. El rubio debió de pensar lo mismo, porque nos acomodó un poco y me besó suavemente antes de susurrarme: “Al fin….no sabes cuánto había necesitado tenerte así de nuevo. Ahora duerme, que mañana te espera un día largo”. Y así lo hice, sintiendo como mis ojos se cerraban, mi último pensamiento coherente fue que nunca me había sentido así de feliz, de seguro, de completo. Que mi nueva vida acababa de comenzar, y que si así era la primera noche, la cosa prometía y mucho.


End file.
